<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Binge Watching by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318694">Binge Watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error takes a break and watches an AU for aeons- when he meets Ink, the Artist does not remember him and tricks the soulless creature into thinking that they are together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Binge Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error sat in his bean bag, watching the rebellion take place - eating chocolate and sipping a chocolate milkshake. On his lap was yet another knitting project.</p><p>It was a rarer AU, set in a fantasy land with swords and magic. And ALL of the multiverse inhabitants were copied there. Or that was what it seemed like.</p><p> </p><p>It was ReBellTales.</p><p> </p><p>Which was fairly new... he thinks, he had been watching for a while now.</p><p>And there was so much drama going on, that he had to open many windows to follow it all because it seemed like it was happening all at once without a break.</p><p>It was the same basic plot. Human comes and monsters try and catch. The interesting thing was, was that there were two dimensions in this world. The world of darkness where the monsters were forced to live, and the 'real' world, the place monsters wanted to return to.</p><p>Both worlds were planets with those own laws of nature, and the monster had gotten used to living in this world. It was big and vast, just like their old world. It was filled with darkness though, the sun was blocked by a black mist that wrapped around the whole planet.</p><p>But it was everything in between this plot that made Error watch with keen eyes. The things that unfolded before his eyes were shocking, love triangles, betrayal, rebellions, true love, forgiveness, moving on, growing up, soul mates, and much more. Some of the lovers that were here Error never thought he would ship together.</p><p> </p><p>Error blinks as he feels someone enter his space.</p><p> </p><p>Turning he sees Ink staring at him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"*Oh hello!" Ink says brightly, yet a confused expression play out on his features, "I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here! Who are you?"</p><p>"*InK? Ya knoW wHo i aM?" Error growls out in disgust, "anD WhAt HavE I tolD ya AbouT CoMin thiS EnD!"</p><p>"*Oh?! Do we know each other?!" In asks, his expression turns to one of surprise, which the glitch knew was fake, "Mmm. Think I'd remember running into someone like you. Here. ... in this empty place."</p><p>"*go Away." Error snaps dropping his knitting one side, "i Don'T wisH to DeaL wiTH An SOULless MorOn liKe ya ToDay! I'm MiSSin My ShoW!"</p><p>"Oh... so you know about that huh?" Ink reply to him in a sorrowful tone, he then reaches for a bottle and had a small sip, then a happy smile appears on his jaws, "So! You know about that! Ha-ha! Well you must know about my memory then!"</p><p>"*RainboW GolDfiSh." Error huffs up folding his arms over his chest and leaning into his bean bag, "and I tolD ya NevER To BoThER ME! I'm stILl Haven'T ForgiVen ya From LasT Time!"</p><p> </p><p>Ink had been listening, trying to pick up on what he was missing from this monster.</p><p>"*Sorry friend," Ink tests out, "I do not remember you. Or what I have done to make you so upset."</p><p>Error raises a browbone. Then remembers something important. He had been sitting here a while, the ceiling was covered with his knitting creations rather than seeing the SOULs, because he just wanted to get them out of the way, the same was with the floor- there were thousands of things, if not millions.</p><p>"*I thInk I'Ve beEn Watchin ThIs AU For A CoupLE Of huNdred YeaRS." Error breathes out in wonder, looking around at the mess he made, he had thrown away the wrappers and other rubbish during that time.</p><p>"*...'couple of hundred years'?..." Ink repeats his words and then laughs loudly, "No wonder I don't remember you!"</p><p>Error growls lightly, "*shUt UP ink."</p><p> </p><p>Ink hurries over and flops down beside Error making his 'eek' in surprise. A crash did not happen thankfully, but he was glitching badly.</p><p>"*Do noT TouCh mE. I Don't lIKe To be TouCh." Error snaps at him, but Ink never moves, merely stares at him.</p><p>"*There's something about you..." Ink mumbles looking at Error carefully; then he turns in his spot and grabs his scarf searching for something, "Sorry," he says with his skull down but eyelights peering at him, "but what was your name again. Maybe there's something written about you."</p><p>"*DoN't Ya PlAcE ya oLd SacrF in ThAt overLY laRGe waRdroBe that goEs On ForEVeR?" Error says in a thoughtful manner, "Ya rePlace THem WhEn thEy Get To Much Writing On TheM."</p><p>Ink stops and slowly raises his skull, staring at Error with a blank expression.</p><p>"*How do you know that?" Ink questions in an emotionless voice, "I make a point not to tell others about that. So what are you to me?"</p><p>Error grins at Ink, remembering his new AU he had been filling his skull with for the longest time, he thought of the most unlikely thing he could think of. He was going to play Ink for a fool and then laugh in his face.</p><p>"*I'M ya SouLmaTe." Error said with a mad grin, he watches Ink, those ever-changing eyelights never give him away, but today they went empty. A rare thing. But Error had seen his SOULless expression before.</p><p>"*Soulmate?" Ink says with a small empty laugh, "That's a good one. But I can't have a Soulmate since I have no SOUL."</p><p>"*pff. DeTails." Error says with a glitchy laugh, "ya NeVer Cared AbOUt ya LacK Of SoUl WiTH Me BeforE."</p><p>"*...but what about you? You're the one who should be caring whether or not I have a SOUL." Ink said frowning, he touches his bottle sash, "I can not love you back. Don't you care."</p><p>"*As LoNG AS ya By My SiDe," Error said trying hard not to stand, point and laugh at him, "then I Don'T CaRe. Ya ArE My SoULmaTe AfteR All."</p><p>"*Okay. Let me think...." Ink says frowning deeply, he brings out his pen and began writing down his meeting with Error, a lot of notes by the seems of it.</p><p>It made Error grin like crazy. If Ink forgot about him again and then looks at his notes, he gets to play this trick all over again.</p><p>"*So. We had some sort of fight. You say you want to be with me," Ink says with a kind smile, "But left me for a couple of hundred years. Do I mean so little to you."</p><p>Error snorts loudly. He was determined to finish this prank through.</p><p> </p><p>"*...actually. I Didn'T reAliZE thAt I BeEn HerE So LoNg." Error admits looking around at the untidy display, which made him frown, "I waS wAtChin ThIs InteresTin Au. It SeemS to GO on and oN."</p><p>"*I don't understand," Ink tells him with a joyful smile, "really don't remember you. And... who would want to be with a monster like me? I'm SOULless."</p><p>"*yEah. I tHinK We aLL KnoW By Now kiki." Error says with a smirk, he leans over and pats the artist's back quickly, then moves his hand as if he had been burned, ERROR signs covered his hand- thankfully Ink never noticed this.</p><p>"'Kiki'?" Ink says with a slight frown but that same happy smile remains on his jaws.</p><p>"*my nickNamE FoR ya." Error answers, proud of himself for making this up and not freaking out by the light touch on his back.</p><p>"*Oh!" Ink says with a bold grin, then looks at him in wonder, "do I have a nickname for you?"</p><p>"*yeah. Ya do. bUt I ain't GonNa teLl ya." Error says with an evil grin, "Ya haVe to RememBer It ya self."</p><p>"*But I don't remember things...sometimes I do, if they happened nearer the time of it happening." Ink explains with a fake sigh, "So now what?"</p><p>"*WeLl I'Ve beEn hEre LonG Enough." Error says standing, his bones creaked loudly when he did, "guEss itS TiMe to RetuRn to woRk? IS NighTmarE StiLl AboUT?"</p><p>"*Yes Dream and Nightmare still around." Ink says with a smile, "What is your work? And how do you know Nightmare? Are you his friend?"</p><p>"*We ArE workMates." Error tells Ink as he glances around once more at the mess of knitting items, "and my JoB iS to TakE DowN UseLess AUs."</p><p>"*No AU is useless!" Ink cries out jumping to his feet, an angry look appears.</p><p>"*What AbouT ThE UnFinisheD oNes? The OnES thAT will NeVeR be ComPleteD." Error says with a glare, "ThEy sPenT their WhoLe EterNaL LoSt And ALoNe... A BiT LiKE How Ya StArted out. Right kiKi."</p><p>Ink had frozen in place, he stares intently at Error for a moment, then drops his gaze.</p><p>"*There... there are a lot of those." Ink said in a low voice, he nods his skull, "If that's really your job... but I don't like it. There may be another way to help those... some have SOULs in them. Lost and confused, they can't find their way out."</p><p>"*LOtS of TheM? Oops. Guess MY wORk haS P-piled up sinCE My lITtle brEAk..." Error said more to himself than Ink- turning to the other skeleton he goes on, "I SHouLd GeT StaRted RighT Away. So to thE dooDle sphEre."</p><p> </p><p>Once again Ink looks at him, a thoughtful look passes over his sockets. Then he reaches for his paints. He drank the white one first washing away the emotions he felt at that moment- then he began to sip one by one all of his paints- he uses more of his yellow than the others. Error was surprised to see that Ink drank from the red, black, grey and pure pink one.</p><p>Ink blinks for a moment then smiled at him.</p><p>"*Okay. Well- huh?" Ink pauses for a moment and then laughed loudly, "I never caught your name!"</p><p>"*perhAps 'CauSe I didn'T ThrOw it." Error said with a smirk, gaining another laugh out of Ink, "BuT. I am ERROR. I delete. EraSe. I RemoVe MiStaKEs in OuR MultiVerSE."</p><p>"*Error?" Ink says as if tasting his name, "Error...It does sound... right to me...Anyway. As I was going to say, can you open a portal to my doodle sphere? I'm a bit low on magic at the moment."</p><p>"*SuRe." Error answers and with a wave of his hand a glitchy window opens up, big enough for them to walk through- on the other side was the doodle sphere.</p><p>Looking back to Ink, Error notices how shocked the SOULless wonder was.</p><p>"*Lets go!" Ink says joyfully, he grabs Error by the hand and pulls him along, not noticing the other's discomfort to this treatment.</p><p> </p><p>Error grits his teeth hard, he was hoping he would be able to deal with this a little longer. Long enough to see this prank to the end.</p><p> </p><p>Walking within he notices two skeletons close to Ink's house. One he knew as Dream and another he had never seen before, dressed in purple and blacks. Ink began waving towards the two, so he guessed the purple dressed skeleton was not a foe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>